


史基普机场四小时 （3）

by Hypunicorndria



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypunicorndria/pseuds/Hypunicorndria
Summary: 关于anad法师铁和616杜姆的脑洞展开





	史基普机场四小时 （3）

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然主要是按旧设来，但这里的杜老师说话的时候没有用第三人称称呼自己  
> 第一段是杜老师的回忆  
> 战斗被我写得像小学生打架……  
> 文笔糟糕的OOC偷税犯

托尼恐怕做梦也猜不到维克多为什么如此留意他的“心”。  
契机发生在数月前。在伦敦圣所修习魔法期间的维克多还保留着在ESU时的一些习惯，比如独自一人在阒寂的斗室中沉眠，在梦中反复回味自己的童年。烤苹果的香气，木柴剥裂的声音，以及母亲生茧的手指在自己额头上停留时带来的凉意，这些片段构成了他童年里最容易被忘却的扁平部分。另有一些事分明属于他很愿意忘记的那一类，却怎么也忘不掉，甚至随着时间的流逝变得更加鲜明。  
对双亲的追忆对他来说比呼吸更加自然。母亲在烈焰中向他投来的最后一眼如同滚烫的烙铁，父亲在冰雪中为他张开的手臂如同斩不断的枷锁。他被圈在这套酷刑中，日渐习惯甚至享受它们所带来的痛楚。  
魔法在他的天资和勤恳下显得并不艰深，但他始终保持着学究式的严谨，考虑一切可能发生的情况，避免负面的意外。  
但意外终究还是发生了，与母亲灵魂对话的渴望过于强烈，最终致使他的脸部受到来自地狱的烈焰的烧伤，那之后他用绷带将整张脸除了眼睛和鼻子之外的地方蒙住，尽管斯特兰奇法师再三宽慰他说烧伤的程度并没有他所认定的那么彻底。第二严重的一桩意外则与维克多的失误无关。那次他正在为自己设计的仿生机械人体注入一定比例的魔法，自始至终都做得很好，若是斯特兰奇法师在场也极有可能啧啧称赞。但就在他要完成这次实验时，一道蓝光闪现在他眼前，接着他发现自己的周围已经不再是圣所。  
在巨大的彩绘玻璃前悬浮着一个散发着蓝色荧光的男人。维克多眯起眼睛，在他终于适应了光亮后，他看出那人身披红色斗篷，有些像是斯特兰奇身上那件，不，简直就是同一件。  
“你好啊，维克多。”  
披着红斗篷的男人开口了。他蓄着花白的山羊胡子，说话的声调很有力。  
维克多随着这声问候抬起头与男人对视，但很快就不得不移开目光。  
那双眼中像是盛着沸水，直勾勾盯着维克多的脸，像是要用眼神把绷带烧穿。  
眼睛的主人喃喃地说道：“这是意外，我来得早了些。”  
“你说意外？”维克多下意识地发问。  
“是殷森……”叹息般的声音让人分不清他是在回答还是梦呓，“一个故人……不错，我该料到的，他现在还是剑桥的人……算算日子不远了……维克多，年轻的法师维克多·冯·杜姆，我猜你已经见过小斯塔克了？”

 

至尊法师没有将自己的名字告知维克多。  
“我在时空的尽头消磨了太久，以至于忘记了自己的名字。”他这么说。  
维克多没有被说服，但他也不急于盘问。对方来自未来，来自一个与自己不同的空间，面对时间旅行者时哪怕是最张狂的人也会懂得要谨慎行事。  
维克多对于时间旅行本就抱有超乎寻常的热忱。他首先想知道的是这位看起来年长他二十岁有余的法师与他会面的目的。  
“为了救人。”这是一个简略到几乎毫无启示的回答。  
“救谁？”维克多做了一个猜测，“是为了救斯塔克？”  
“既是又不是。”法师说话时目光一直没有离开过维克多的脸。但是当维克多认真想要去解读法师的眼神时又觉得那双眼空洞得可怕。

 

托尼的手攥成了拳头。他以斯塔克的身份来到波兰，为的不是作战而是商谈资源开发的项目。商谈的第一阶段结束后，他来到了佛洛契瓦，在港口与罗德斯一道度过一个闲适的下午后他动了独自散步的心思，于是戴上墨镜，换上一套便于远足的衣服，装备了轻简但足以自卫的gadgets，徒步登上一座人烟稀少的小山丘。山丘被掏空了近乎一半，废弃的煤矿被夕阳披上一层寂寥的光泽，从这个角度可以看到不远处铺满黑色沙砾的滩涂以及零零散散几只白鸥。托尼的思绪芜杂，他上一刻还在回想自己与贝瑟妮的某一次晚餐，下一秒脑中就浮现起里德搂着苏的肩向他道别时的场景。  
但现在，他的步伐被生生地截断，因为拉托维尼亚的秘密领袖正身着银色铠甲站在他的面前，绿色的罩袍在身后飘扬着。  
杜姆迅速得不可思议的崛起之路上并没有得到太多镁光灯的照耀，他更愿意隐藏在拉托维尼亚台面上那个figurehead的背后行使他的铁腕，但托尼作为一个与欧洲大陆最富有影响力的企业都保持着密切关系的商人，当然不会不明白拉托维尼亚实际的掌控者是谁。  
“斯塔克。”杜姆开了口。又或许他并没有开口，说不定他是个腹语高手。托尼盯着那张面甲上看起来像是口部的孔隙，疑惑杜姆为什么可以适应这样一个不体贴面部结构的铠甲，他不禁怀疑那下面藏着一张三角眼路易十四的脸。他出乎意料地镇定，也许是夕阳的作用。夕阳甚至能让一个独裁者的身影看起来有几分孤茕。  
“我没有看到你那位耀武扬威出了名的保镖。你孤身来此地的目的是？”  
“我觉得我并没有必要回答吧。”托尼一面说，一面打开自己墨镜上的微型毫米波扫描仪，确信站在自己面前的确实是个人而不是一台机器。杜姆的铠甲虽然乍一看和中世纪的骑兵有几分相似，但它的整合程度居然与自己开发的战甲不相上下。托尼看得入神，险些忘记自己的处境有多危险。  
“我能感受到你的专注，但很可惜，我的铠甲中融入了你所不理解的力量。”杜姆的腔调愈加傲慢。  
托尼因为对方的狂言愣了一下，但随即冷笑道：“哦，你是说魔术？”  
在说出魔术二字的同时他举起双手用食指和中指比出一对引号。

 

“斯塔克，你离我差的就是这么一点。我自然地接受了它的存在，我悦纳了它的知识。我的膂力在你之上，我的器量在你之上。事实就是魔法它绕过我们已知的物理营造，以自己的规则存在着。”  
托尼原本在脚踝上戴着的环形推进器已经在地上断裂成了好几段。他几乎想要把账单丢到杜姆脸上，但此时他只能站在原地，摆出一个在他自己看来都毫无用处的防御姿势，右手握拳横在胸前。

“你的手发着抖，你在害怕，其实没什么可怕的，我真不愿意看到这么一个堰埭死死压在你脑子里，不愿意到几乎想替你把它粉碎。”

“或许如果你不这么固执，也不至于多次失去你的王国。”

托尼反驳道：“我的王国？这说法真糟透了，你可以把它叫做我和包括我父亲在内的所有开发者朋友们共同的作品。”  
杜姆在笑，他的笑声传出铁制面甲，听起来尤为慑人。

“你明知自己的本质却不愿意承认。”

就在他说话的当口，托尼在左手腕表的重置按钮上按了三下，腕表展开为一只钢铁手套，托尼抬起自己被包裹住的左手，掌心的脉冲炮对准杜姆，后者抱着手臂站定在原地。

“你还在否认。当你指责我不遵守国际公约时，你有没有想过自己手上的血债？你们这些遵守规则的人又是怎样在光鲜的畎猎中，在规则的袒护下为自己谋求猎物的？”

接连两发炮击都被杜姆的魔法罩挡在了外面。绿色光罩中央的人不仅毫发无损，而且还缓缓向托尼走了过来。托尼没有后退，他微微屈起双腿，回想着自己接受过的为数不多的格斗训练。

要召唤战甲吗？可这样就意味着自己的另一个身份要暴露在这个拥有话语权的恶徒面前。但没有战甲的自己在对方的魔法下连生还的几率都很低。

“你和你所在的科采恩！你们的铁骑践踏了无数人的安宁，循着刺鼻的烷烃气味四处冲杀！”

“曾经的我并没有现在这样的自主权，但现在不同了，”托尼艰难地开口，他的牙齿在打战，他抗拒杜姆这番宣判似的话语，尽管对方所言有不少都切中托尼对自己下过的判断，“你所说的确实是战争被频频发起的根源之一，但我现在的工作是研究新的能源，为了解决很多事，也为了让你说的那些成为不必要的事。”

“你在赎罪，可别人未必会原谅你。”  
汗水沿着托尼的太阳穴流了下来。他抬起右手将拇指指纹按在眼镜侧边。战甲，他需要战甲。自己的人身安全毕竟比维护二重身份更加要紧。

“贩卖死亡的商人。他们会在你墓碑上留下这么一句铭文。”杜姆仍在继续靠近，托尼盯着他面甲的开口部分，盘算着一会儿要用怎样的脉冲轰开那块可笑的铁皮。

“过来让我看看你那颗具有毒素的心。”

“轮不到你看。”托尼听到了半空中的呼啸，于是抬起汗湿的脸挑出一个微笑，“不如先看看天空吧，杜姆。”

就在杜姆转头想寻找呼啸声的来源时，托尼对着地面放出一记掌心炮，借力从飞尘中一跃而起，向自己那红色的老朋友扑去。当飞尘散去，杜姆的绿罩袍重新出现时，托尼已经进入了完美的备战状态。

“钢铁侠。”杜姆盯着悬在半空中的红色战甲。

托尼已经完全失去了与对方周旋的耐心，但他也不敢贸然发起进攻，因为他尚且不明白对方所用的招数的原理是什么。他首先认为之前那些关于魔法之类的说辞都是为了扰乱自己的内心。

也许我该先制住他的双手，托尼回忆起这个敌人每次使用那些招式前总要动手在空中划出一些符线。他这么想，也就这么做了，以最快的速度从半空中俯冲下去，抓住了杜姆的双手并握牢了铁制护甲下的手指。就在此刻托尼从杜姆面甲下露出的双眼中看到了尖锐的杀意，像是他正把自己的对手看作天底下最污秽的东西。但现在的托尼不会被这种场面吓退。

“省省你的鬼画符。”托尼威胁道，“现在是我的表演时间。”

话毕他驱动了小臂处装备的智能导弹瞄准杜姆的脸，在导弹发射的一瞬间他打开了战甲的能量护盾并松开手任由杜姆在冲击作用下向远处跌去。托尼重新飞上半空俯瞰着寻找滚滚烟尘中杜姆的踪迹准备再添一击。

“如传闻所说，你是一个性急的复仇者，安东尼·斯塔克。”森冷的声音在他背后响起，托尼竦然回身，披挂着绿色罩袍的独裁者离他已不足一臂。托尼迅速后退，最终悬停在能允许对话传达到对方耳中的最远处。

能量护盾集中在托尼和杜姆之间。

“你才性急，这只是我们第二次见面，你就开始对我的生活大发无礼的议论。”

杜姆没有立即回答。过了半晌兜帽阴影下才传出一句话：“你以为的初遇大概是指三年前那次在我看来不算太坏的交流，可喜的是你的确没有放弃你所许诺的定位。”

“是的，定位——而且因为你没有护照颇费了我一番功夫。你当然没有护照了，你不需要，”托尼刻意模仿着杜姆低沉的声调，仿佛这种中学生骂架似的把戏就能叫杜姆感到不适，“维克多·冯·杜姆是ESU的贵客嘛，虽然中途不告而别，但你占尽了特权，在你几乎控制不住自己的残忍本性时还有人帮着你瞒天过海。”

“你查得比我想到的更加详细，这么说我的青年经历令你很感兴趣。”杜姆的话中并没有托尼所期望的怒意，“也许那些经历比你沉迷酒精流连赌场的时光看上去更加充实。”

又是陈述式的讥讽，绝不能再因为这个失了方寸。但是——杜姆为什么能清楚自己掌管斯塔克工业之前的事？那时候斯坦出于维护名誉的考虑再三要求他在不正经的场合使用假名和假证件，甚至不许他不经乔装就出入美国境内的娱乐场所。那时候还有罗迪照应着不让小报记者追踪到自己……如果说杜姆在大学阶段就已经具备了可以渗透到美国以及欧洲大陆的灰色地带的情报资源，那他可能早就已经对自己在扮演两个角色这一事实了然于心……

杜姆似乎注意到了他的踌躇，并且没有放过这个机会：”你在回忆。我提醒你，这次不是第二次，而是我们的第三次见面。“

”我们之间没有什么值得叙旧的往事，我现在要替我那被无故催眠的女伴还你一个长达十二小时的深度睡眠。“托尼对杜姆扬起拳头。

”比起她，我以为你会更加在意自己曾被敞着衬衣困在厕所里这件事。“

托尼闻言打开胸甲和副翼。

杜姆没做出任何应对的动作，像个舞台剧演出时坐在最前排却没能被娱乐的观众。

”维克多，你满以为可以用那次的事来羞辱我？可惜我从不羞于展示自己的胸口，就比如现在，“托尼厉声说，胸甲中间聚起耀眼的集束炮，”感受一下你曾经没来得及好好欣赏的’心‘的能力，当然，是改进之后的。“

 

当然了，斯塔克再鲁莽也不可能想要就此杀伤拉托维尼亚的掌控者。现在才认识到这一点确实有些迟了，杜姆不得不承认自己此刻胸中有轻微的懊恼。  
斯塔克的意图不在于杀伤他，而是让他暂时失明。他张开的防护罩无法阻止这一意图的实现。红色战甲逃离了他的视野。  
但这次交锋绝非一无所获。相反，他几乎是翻倍达成了自己的目的。斯塔克利用反应炉进行的那一次攻击为他省了不少麻烦。他原本就在寻找要让自己的魔法与反应炉产生冲击的途径。  
杜姆在城堡中央的花园内盘起腿瞑目端坐，很快进入了自己真正的目的地。在感受到蓝色荧光笼罩全身后，他缓缓睁开眼睛。红斗篷至尊法师出现在他眼前。  
“很高兴再见到你，维克多。”法师说。但他的脸上没有半点高兴的意思。  
“我找到了进入这一魔法时空的最稳妥的方式，即是在将我的魔法与斯塔克的反应炉接触后进入冥想状态。”  
“很高兴你找到了进入我魔法时空的最稳妥的方式。”法师怏怏不快地转过身背对杜姆，“虽然你并没有完全领会我上次对你说过的话。我告诉你斯塔克会孤身出现在佛洛契瓦的郊外可不是为了让你去对他说教。”  
杜姆沉默着凝望年长的法师的背影，那张红色斗篷的领口处露出的一截生着浅色绒毛的后颈在蓝色的光线下呈现出类似于绿松石断面的诡异色泽。杜姆恍惚间觉得这个情景非常眼熟。  
法师继续说道：“我确实无权对你发号施令，我能做的只是给出我眼中的最佳建议，执行与否完全由你自己定夺。而现在我的建议就是，尽早对这个斯塔克下杀手。”

 

另一边托尼陷入了更大的懊恼。他刚点着的烟很快被罗德斯夺走掐灭，但他没力气多加抗议，他只是一心沉浸在焦躁的思虑中。他后悔自己没能质问杜姆现身波兰的原因。他在脑中描摹着杜姆那身铠甲的构造，他把杜姆阴恻恻的面甲和ESU的校友档案录里那张冷峻的肖像做着比较，他想象着杜姆用那只冰冷的手扼住同窗细弱的咽喉时月光映在他眼中的模样，他思索着杜姆离开美国后了无踪迹的那三年内究竟出于什么原因将自身关进了一副铠甲。  
他发现自己对杜姆所知甚少，对杜姆所拥有的力量缺乏应对的策略。虽然他们此前从未有过交火，但他必须从此刻起做好与杜姆决战的准备。无论如何杜姆都不应该成为他在东欧扩展Stark Plant的障碍。也许是时候再次联络里德理查兹了。  
托尼需要一副更好的战甲，或一张能与杜姆的势力抗衡甚至能将杜姆和他的底牌从暗处逼出来的网。为此，强大的同僚和后盾是必须的。


End file.
